Rachel's Revenge
by Lazy Lazuli
Summary: The Sequel to "The New Girl" by Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain, written by a different author. Luke and Rachel aren't happy that their crushes are with someone else and band together. Meanwhile, Thalia has a new crush...
1. Lunchroom Plots

**Rachel's Revenge**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter One

Lunchroom Plots

**(Just to be clear, this sequel to "The New Girl" by Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain has received full permission from her. You can ask her if you don't believe me, but it would be rude to bother people unnecessarily)**

Rachel watched with bubbling rage as Annabeth walked over to the "popular kids table", Percy's arm around her waist.

'_The nerve of that girl, stealing Percy right out from under me!' _thought Rachel. '_And even embarrassing me in front of the hottest guy in the whole school, with… those words…. ARG!! Well, she hasn't seen the last of me.'_

~*~

"But what if they don't like me?" asked Annabeth as she walked to the popular kids table, with Percy's arm around her waist.

"How could they not like you? You're the most awesome person in the whole world!" said Percy reassuringly.

"Aww… Look at you, making up stupid stuff to make me feel better!" Annabeth said lovingly.

"Well, I try." said Percy, in a display of modesty.

Annabeth and Percy had finally reached the table. "Luke, Grover, Nico, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Hey, Annabeth. Percy's talked a lot about you." said Grover, inviting Annabeth and Percy to sit down. Nico smiled brightly at her, while Luke was staring at her a little rudely.

"Yeah, you've sure got him whipped." laughed Nico.

"Hey! She had not got me whipped!" protested Percy.

"Percy, could you get me a napkin?" asked Annabeth, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Right away, Annabeth!" said Percy, getting up immediately.

There was a chorus of laughs around the table. "Never mind, Percy, I'll get it myself."

When Annabeth left, there was immediately discussion. "Well, she seemed nice." said Nico.

"Funny, too. And of course, she's hot." said Grover.

"So when are you dumping her?" asked Luke.

"What?" asked Percy, shocked. "Why would I dump Annabeth?"

"Well, come on, Percy, we all know you were only going after her because she was the only who refused you. Now you've had your fun, you don't want a girl like that ruining your reputation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked coldly.

"Well, from what I've heard, she's really smart."

"Yeah…"

"Well, popular kids like us don't hang out with brainiacs like her! If you'd take my advice, you'll go dump her right now."

Percy stood up from the table, enraged. "You know what, Luke, you just shut up. It's none of your business who I date, and right now, the person I'm dating is Annabeth." He then stormed off to the table with the condiments and napkins.

"Annabeth, why don't we eat at the outside tables?"

"Why? I thought we were talking to your friends?"

"Er… let's talk about that outside."

Outside Goode High School, there was a little courtyard where people could eat lunch, next to a wooded area, and rather strangely, from the window in the lunchroom, you could see the outside table perfectly.

"So, why are we eating outside?" asked Annabeth, a little confused.

"Well… my friends have a bit of a liking problem with you… in that they don't."

"What?"

"Well, that's not really true."

Percy and Annabeth both turned to the direction where the voices came from and saw Grover and Nico walking to them.

"First of all, Percy, just to be clear, me and Grover have no problem with you dating Annabeth. And Luke only does because he's after Annabeth himself. And I don't think he'll stop at anything to break you two up."

~*~

Luke watched Grover and Nico spill their guts out to Percy about his crush. That was a bit of a problem.

"So, apparently you're trying to break those two up as well?"

Luke turned to see a red haired girl staring at Annabeth with rather shocking malice.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, isn't it?"

**Intricacies:**

_~ I know this first chapter is short, but give me a break, it's actually midnight, and I should really start my social studies project._

_~ This chapter is dedicated to Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain, who wrote the amazing first fanfiction in this series. Thank you for passing the torch, I only wish you hadn't left such large shoes to fill!_

_~ If you would like to see any more characters from the actual series to be shown in this fic (ie. Clarisse, Travis/Connor, Bianca (my favourite character, by the way)) put it in a review!_


	2. Plans Begin

**Rachel's Revenge**

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Two

Plans Begin

**Intricacies:**

Here's a little bit of helpful information about this version of Goode High School.

In this cafeteria, there are certain distinct "groups".

Rachel, and the people who would be her mortal friends in the actual books make up the soccer team.

Zoe and Clarisse are co-captains of the basketball team. Thalia is also in basketball.

Luke is captain of baseball, Grover is captain of football, Nico is captain of track and Percy is the captain of swim team. Those four make up the "popular" table generally, although about five other people from the teams also sit with them.

Then there's the "brainiacs" table, which includes Juniper, Malcolm, and would include Annabeth if she wasn't Percy's girlfriend.

Also, the "girly-girl" table, including Silena Beauregard.

The last distinct group is similar to the Marauders from Harry Potter, but not quite as generally popular because they prank too much. Travis and Connor Stoll go here.

Everyone else just sits with their friends at other tables. Other groups including art club, metal shop, etc.

And here's to chapter two!

"Well, you like Annabeth and I like Percy. So why don't we break up that couple and keep the pieces to ourselves?" asked Rachel.

"Sounds like a deal." said Luke, and they shook on it.

~*~

By the end of the day, Rachel had gone up to Percy five times to try and hit on him, and he would calmly tell her that he had a girlfriend.

While school was letting out, Rachel watched from the shadows as Annabeth giggled over something Percy had said, and made a new plan. She didn't really have to win over Percy right now. All that really to happen was for Annabeth and Percy to break up, preferably with Annabeth cheating on him, and she could comfort him when he ran right into her arms. This was where Luke came in.

~*~

Meanwhile, Luke was taking a bit more of a subtler approach.

"Hey, Thalia," he said to Thalia, flashing his most "charming" smile.

"H-h-h-ey Luke…" she said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a bit of a problem I've been having?" he asked.

"Oh, sure! Anything!" said Thalia, a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, I've been looking for your cousin Annabeth. Do you know where she is?"

"Well, if she's not with Percy, then she's probably at a debate team meeting, or in the library helping out, or helping to plan the teacher appreciation dinner which is in the gym…"

And then Thalia listed off every single extracurricular activity Annabeth might be doing, while Luke mentally wrote it all down in his head. This girl could come in handy…

~*~

Since Luke could never make it on the debate team, his first stop was at the school library the next day, during lunch. Apparently, Annabeth wasn't there that day, but a girl wearing nothing but green was.

"Hi…er…"

"It's Juniper." she said. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, is Annabeth here?" asked Luke.

"Oh, no, she's at debate team today. Hey, aren't you Grover Underwood's friend?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." she replied, blushing.

"Oh, somebody has a little crush on Grover?"

Juniper blushed even redder and looked down. "Well…"

"How about we make a deal?" asked Luke. "If you convince Annabeth to go out with you, I'll get you a date with Grover!"

"But Annabeth has a boyfriend!" said Juniper.

"So?" asked Luke impatiently.

"Umm…okay…" said Juniper, and Luke and Juniper shook hands.

'_What have I done?_' thought Juniper.

**Intricacies:**

~ Well, unfortunately, I have a lot of other going on as well, so while I will update this, they will not be very long chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one, though!


	3. Deadlines, Desperation and Guilt

Rachel's Revenge

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Three

Deadlines, Desperation and Guilt

A few weeks after his deal with Juniper, Luke was not happy. He had been patient with Juniper, but it had been three weeks, and Annabeth was still sickeningly attached to Percy. Time for a status report…

"Juniper!" called out Luke Castellan.

Juniper shushed him. "Stop being so loud, this is the library!"

"Yeah, whatever, listen how are things with the plan?"

"Er… I'll ask her about you today, she's on lunch duty."

"Fine. But I better get some results by tomorrow, or I'll make sure Grover hates you for the rest of his life. Got it?"

~*~

"Hey, Juniper!" said Annabeth, reporting to the library for lunch duty. "What's up?"

Juniper jumped about three feet into the air, feeling nervous about what she was tasked to do: Break up Percy and Annabeth.

"Er… h-hey, Annabeth…" said Juniper, trailing off. "So, um… how are things with Percy?"

"Oh, they're going great! He is just the sweetest! He invited me over to his apartment for dinner tonight, actually." said Annabeth with obvious enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's great, I guess…" said Juniper. By now, Juniper was feeling intensely guilty about what she promised to do for Luke, since Annabeth was really happy with Percy.

But she really wanted that date with Grover…

"Juniper?" asked Annabeth, jerking Juniper out of her thoughts of hidden guilt.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" asked Juniper.

"I… I think I love him." whispered Annabeth.

Juniper was shocked. "But I thought you guys had only been dating for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, but… I can't explain it, I just love him so much. And I'm telling him tonight." said Annabeth with a blissful look on her face.

Juniper trembled and then broke down crying on the desk.

Annabeth gasped. "Juniper, what's wrong?" she asked. Juniper eventually calmed down long enough to reply.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I told Luke I would try and break up you and Percy, please forgive me, I only did it because he said he would get me a date with Grover, I'm so sorry…"

"That's okay, Juniper…" said Annabeth, patting Juniper on the back. "It's not my faults Luke tried to take advantage of your crush on Grover."

"I know, but I just feel so _stupid!_" Juniper broken down again.

"Actually, Juniper, Percy's good friends with Grover too, I bet he could get you a date with him!"

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, Annabeth." cried Juniper, her face shining with delight.

_Intricacies:_

_Sorry about the short chapter, but hey, I warned you last time!_

_Next chapter, should I write the date between Grover and Juniper, or Annabeth meeting Sally? Vote in a review!_


	4. Musical Pillows: Part One

Rachel's Revenge

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Four

Musical Pillows and a better song than "Girlfriend": Part One

_Intricacies:_

_Wow, there are obviously no Grover/Juniper fans here, because practically everyone chose Annabeth meeting Sally!_

_Well, because I'm such a sadistic author, I decided to not put either of those in Chapter Four! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_Anyways…_

_Also, before the chapter starts, I have some exciting news! I have FINALLY gotten a beta! Her name is ColiexChaos on . Right now, she's working on editing the chapters of my Percy Jackson stories, but after that, Chapters 1-3 of The Nymph Pond will be edited! Everyone giver her a hand! *applause* She also has a great Percy Jackson Fanfic called "Love's Immortal", so be sure to check that out!_

_However, this chapter has not been betaed yet, because I wanted to get this up quickly due to the fact that my computer time will be limited for the next few weeks._

"Luke!" called out Rachel.

Luke was receiving some very nasty glares from across the crowded lunchroom from the table where he normally sat, and he could see Juniper, the girl from the library sitting with them. He could guess what had happened.

Rachel was calling Luke to her own table. The other soccer players were in detention because they kicked a soccer ball through the science lab windows and destroyed a table of glass beakers full of chemicals. None of them would own up to who did it, so they were all in detention, except Rachel who had been getting the second practice ball. The soccer ball that had been kicked through the window had melted into a black pool of slime that science teacher refused to go near because she thought she heard it growling.

Luke sat down. "So, any leads on Operation: Destroy Percabeth?" asked Rachel.

"No. The Juniper thing didn't work, we need a new plan." said Luke.

"Hmm…" thought Rachel. "Let's work on it after school." Quickly, she scribbled something on a napkin. "This is my address, come over around Five, and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Can't wait." said Luke. Strangely enough, he meant it.

~*~

"Whoa…" said Luke, gazing around at the magnificent mansion that Rachel called home. "This is your _house_?"

"Yeah, my dad's rich." replied Rachel nonchalantly. "Now come on, my bedroom's on the eight floor."

"You have _eight_ floors?"

After riding up to the eight floor on the elevator, Luke and Rachel sat down on her bed, which could be more accurately describe as a very, very, soft dance floor.

"All right." said Rachel. "Let's review what we've done so far. First, there was the classic "Go up to Percy and hit on him", and obviously that didn't work. Then there was your idea to get Juniper on your side, and that almost worked, but Juniper's too much of a goody two shoes. And now we need some new ideas."

"Well…" said Luke. "How about we –"

Suddenly, the pillow that Luke was sitting on started playing music at full volume, and Luke fell off the bed in surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked angrily, trying to make himself heard over the sound of the pillow playing Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend".

Rachel ignored him, and moved stuff around on her desk, which looked like it was made of pure gold, until she found a black remote which she used to turn the music down. "Sorry! That was my music pillow."

"Really? Is that what it was called? I wonder what on earth it's used for?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Well, for your information, Mr. Smarty Pants, I use it to listen to music while I'm falling asleep."

"You still could have a better song playing than "Girlfriend"." muttered Luke.

"Oh, really?" asked Rachel, glaring at Luke. She walked over to her computer, plugged the remote in, and opened up iTunes. "Well, since you're such a musical genius, why don't you pick a song?"

"Fine!" said Luke, smirking at her. Rachel sat back down on her bed, next to her musical pillow, and after a few moments, a song came on…

_Intricacies:_

_Okay, the whole "Evil author" plan didn't work out because I can't find a good song for this scene. Next chapter should be on really soon, and that actually will be Annabeth meeting Sally._


	5. Oversized Koala Ears

Rachel's Revenge

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Five

Oversized Koala Ears

_Intricacies:_

_Okay, it looks like I lied when I said that I was going to update quickly. Don't you just hate it when that happens?_

_Anyways, School's going to start soon, and I'll be updating even slower than I am now (Hard to believe, I know). Most of that comes from having too many stories too choose which to update next. Since Rachel's Revenge is written as a sequel for another author, I figure I better finish it off first (Did that sound like a murder threat to anyone else?). Next will be Fireworks, and it's sequel, which I haven't named yet, and that shouldn't take too long (Famous last words…).Then some time to work on my Harry Potter and Pokemon stories, and once those are somewhat done, I'll be reassessing priorities. My Goal is to finish Rachel's Revenge before September 20__th__-ish. Keep your fingers crossed!_

"Relax, Annabeth, she's going to love you!" said Percy, reassuringly.

It was the big night. Sally had invited Annabeth over for dinner, and Annabeth was freaking out about it.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she locks you up in a tower so I can't get to you? What if I get put in jail? What if she makes you move to Florida?" shrieked Annabeth.

"Okay, Annabeth, calm down…" said Percy. "Deep breaths… Now, my mom's aunt lives in Florida, and my mom hates her, so she'll never move there. If you get put in jail, I know the account number for my college fund, so I can bail you out. And locked in a tower? What is this, Shrek?"

Annabeth took a moment to glare at him before grabbing a paper bag and breathing in it, before choking a piece of Percy's leftover sandwich.

"Hehe…" said Percy. "Sorry…"

Annabeth sighed. "Well, let's get this over with…"

"Don't worry, Annabeth." said Percy. "Like, I said, she's going to love you! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she kicked me out and adopted you instead."

~*~

"Come in!" called out the eager voice of Sally.

Annabeth and Percy stepped into Percy's front hall. Sally rushed to the door to meet them, and to Annabeth's surprise, she hugged them both.

"Hi, you must be Annabeth! said Sally, a little too eagerly. "I'm Percy's Mom!"

"Hello, Mrs Jackson." said Annabeth.

"Oh, you can call me Sally. Now come on, I hope you like Italian food!"

Annabeth did, in fact, like Italian Food, and was still nervous, so she finished off her entire plate before Percy, much to the delight of Sally.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone finish before Percy!" exclaimed Sally.

"Well, I forgot my lunch, and I was hungry enough to eat a bear!" said Annabeth.

"A bear? Oh, I have the cutest picture of Percy in his Koala bear costume at Halloween!" said Sally

"Uh… Mom, you don't have to…" said Percy, a little nervously. But Annabeth interrupted

"No, I want to see!"

"Okay, I'll go get the photo album!" Sally got up and made her way into the living room, and came back with a large blue book. She then set it down on the table and started flipping through it.

"There he is!" announced Sally. She was pointing to a picture of a younger Percy in a grey Koala Bear Costume whose ears were obviously too big, and had a large purple stain on its head.

Percy was blushing furiously. "Okay, she saw the picture, now let's just…"

"Aw! He looks so cute!" exclaimed Annabeth. "What's that purple stuff on his head?"

"Oh, he was trying to find the grape juice in the fridge, but it was actually on the top shelf, and spilled all over his costume!" said Sally.

Annabeth laughed. Percy scowled. "Oh, come, I was five. Now, let's…"

"Oh! Percy, where was the picture showing the hole you put through the wall?" asked Sally.

"We don't really have to see…"

"You put a hole through the wall?" asked Annabeth. "Why?"

"It's not important!"

"Well…" began Sally, getting into her "storyteller" mode. "Back when Nico lived in the building…"

"Nico di Angelo? He used to live in the building?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, he and his sister Bianca lived next door, that's how he and Percy first met." said Sally. "The three of them were the best of friends, and eventually, when their parents got divorced, Bianca moved to Washington D.C. with their dad, and Nico stayed in New York with their mom, Maria, but they moved to a different apartment."

"Anyways, one day, Percy was riding a skateboard that he found in the trash, and broke a vase in the hallway, so I sent him to his room for the rest of the day. His room shared a wall with Nico's room next door, and Nico had just gotten a new Mario Kart game that he really want to play. The people who used to live in this apartment apparently left a hole in the wall, and then used spackle so nobody would find it when the bought the apartment. Then Percy found the hole and managed to reopen it again, and tried to crawl through to Nico's apartment But the hole was too small and… Oh, look, there's the picture!"

Sally was pointing to a picture showing what looked like Percy's butt and legs sticking out of a hole in the wall, and the next picture was one of Percy's front half sticking out of the hole in the wall, holding a Nintendo Game Cube controller. "We had to call the fire department to get him out)

When Annabeth finally stopped laughing hysterically, Sally said "Of course, it wasn't as bad as when Percy got stuck in the trash chute, then we only had to call the building superintendent."

"How did Percy get stuck in the trash chute?" asked Annabeth, ignoring the fact that Percy's face was pure crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh, he dropped one of his toys in the garbage by accident, and was trying to get them back." said Sally. Annabeth cracked up again.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to walk Annabeth home!" announced Percy.

~*~

On the walk to Annabeth's apartment, Percy was being strangely quiet.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth, voicing her concern. "Are you all right?"

Percy sighed, and then answered. "I hate that photo album."

Annabeth laughed. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Well, yeah. My mom apparently photographed every stupid thing that I did when I was kid, and seems to love showing that to other people."

Annabeth laughed again. "Don't worry Percy, you could do a million stupid things, and I'll still love you."

Finally Percy laughed. "Thanks, Annabeth."

"Wait, what?" asked Percy, the full force of Annabeth's words finally hit him.

"What?" asked Annabeth, not realizing what she had just said.

"You… love me?"

Annabeth blushed fiercely, while she looked away. "Oh, look, we're here! Good night Percy!" she said, a little too loudly, and ran into her apartment building, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

Percy stood on the pavement, frozen still. Inside her building, Annabeth was waiting for the elevator. "I love you too, Annabeth!" he called out.

~*~

Annabeth was still smiling when she walked into her apartment. Her father was working on one of his war models while Matthew and Bobby played with the extra pieces.

"Hi Annabeth!" called Frederick Chase. "How was dinner at Thalia's house?" he asked.

"It was great!" called back Annabeth.

"By the way, I heard some guy on the street call 'I love you too, Annabel' a little while ago." said Mr. Chase. "You know who that was?"

"No idea."


	6. Musical Pillows: Part Two

Rachel's Revenge

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Six

Musical Pillows: Part Two

The song is "Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive. Awesome song, go listen to it

_Rachel sat back down on her bed, next to her musical pillow, and after a few moments, a song came on…_

_Bright cold silver moon_

_Tonight alone in my room_

_You were here just yesterday…_

"Tongue Tied?" asked Rachel. "Really?"

Slight turn of the head

Eyes down when you said

I guess I need my life to change…

"Well, if you don't like the song, then why do you have it on your iTunes?" asked Luke, his arms crossed defensively.

_Seems like something's just aren't the same_

_What could I say?_

"Because I downloaded it, listened to it, didn't like it, and never deleted it. I'm too lazy to delete songs on my iTunes." said Rachel.

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_

_Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_

_I'll need a little good luck to get me by_

"Well, it's still a great song." said Luke.

Rachel snorted with disbelief. "If you say so…"

"It is! Come one, just try and really _listen _to It." said Luke. And then he began to sing along…

"_I need a little more help than a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet_

_Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time…"_

Rachel smiled a little. "Okay, so it's not THAT bad of a song..."

"It's an _awesome_ song." corrected Luke.

"_I stare up at the stars__  
__I wonder just where you are__  
__You feel a million miles away__  
__(I wonder just where you are)"_

"Come on, try singing it!" said Luke.

Rachel sighed, and took a deep breath.

"_Was it something I said?__  
__Or something I never did?__  
__Or was I always in the way?__  
__(Was it something I did?)__  
__Could someone tell me what to say to just make you stay?"_

"See, you do like it!" said Luke.

"I just have a good memory for lyrics, okay?" said Rachel, a little annoyed.

"Sure..."

_I need a little more luck than a little bit__  
__Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit__  
__And every time that I try I get tongue tied__  
__I need a little good luck to get me by_

Rachel playfully pushed Luke, who, taken by surprise, fell off the bed, and accidentally brought Rachel with him. Rachel landed right on top of Luke, while the song kept playing.

_I need a little more help than a little bit__  
__Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet__  
__Cuz every time that I try I get tongue tied__  
__I need a little good luck to get me by this time_

The two of them looked into each other's eyes. Silently, Rachel's mouth slowly inched towards Luke and...

The phone rang.

Rachel jumped up in surprise, with an odd look on her face. "Oh, um... Tha- that's my phone..."

Luke wordlessly got up and stiffly sat on the bed, while Rachel walked to the phone on the desk that looked suspiciously like real gold.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Monica." said Rachel. "Um... No, I'm not really busy. I was just... working on something. What is it?"

Rachel listened for a while, occasionally shooting look at Luke, who was doing his best to forget what happened by looking at anything but her. "Uh, yeah, sure, Monica. Um, I'll bring it to school tomorrow, okay? Oh. Well... All right, I'll try. Okay, bye."

She turned back to Luke. "Um... That was my friend Monica. She needs to borrow some of my art supplies for art homework, so, um... I have to go."

"Oh, okay." said Luke, still staring intently at the floor. "I'll, uh, see you at school. Or whenever..."

Silently, they both left the palace that was Rachel's bedroom, and made their way to their destinations.

_Intricacies:_

_Okay, I know it was short, but I just switched laptops with my dad, and I had a whole bunch of stuff to install. Anyways, did anyone catch the Friends Reference?_

_FRIENDS IS THE GREATEST SHOW EVER, TIED WITH HOUSE AND THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS_

_Next time on Rachel's Revenge: Grover and Juniper's hopefully hilarious date!_


	7. Uncle Ferdinand

Rachel's Revenge

Lazy Lazuli

Chapter Seven

Uncle Ferdinand

_Intricacies: I'm really bored right, now, so this chapter will be written with only dialogue. I think you can still tell who's who, though._

"Hey Grover! How was your date with –"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?"

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

~*~

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Hypothetical question."

"Shoot."

"Let's say you're on a date…"

"With who?"

"Um… I don't know, Grover."

"You want me to go out with Grover? Ew!"

"No! Hypothetically! You aren't the one going out with Grover!"

"Well, in real life, you're going out with Grover. So are you in the one in this hypothetical question?"

"Never mind…"

"Grover really should get a haircut, you know."

~*~

"Nico!"

"Thalia? What is it?"

"Do you know where Luke is?"

"Uh, no… Wait, I think I saw him by the art room."

"Thanks!"

~*~

"Luke? Are you – Oh, it's you. Hi, Rachel."

"Thalia."

"Did you see Luke in here?"

"Why would I care where Luke is? I don't keep tabs on him! I don't even like him that much!"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Maybe he'll be in the library…"

"No, he has baseball practice on Wednesdays."

"…"

"Uh… I'm guessing…"

"… Well, okay! Thanks!"

~*~

"Hey, Luke! Good practice today."

"Thanks Ethan. You too."

"Thanks. Who's that Thalia chick that keeps following you around?"

"Uh, Annabeth's cousin, I think."

"Wow, still on Annabeth?"

"Um… Well…"

"Well, if you don't like her anymore, ask out Thalia!"

"Um, Thalia is really my type of—"

"Whoa, isn't that Rachel Dare?"

"…Yes."

"I didn't know she was going out with diAngelo…"

"Neither did I. Maybe they aren't really going out?"

"Luke, a girl doesn't make out with a guy in front of the whole school if they're not dating."

"Yeah…So do you know where Thalia is?"

~*~

"Hey, Percy! What's-MMMPHH!!!"

~*~

"Annabeth? I got your note! Why did you want to meet in the Janitor's closet? Hello? Annabeth? Whoa!"

"Juniper?"

"Grover?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Percy kidnapped me! I bet we're in Mexico by now!"

"Grover, we're in the Janitor's closet."

"Oh. Well, the janitor's Mexican, isn't he?"

"I think so…"

"Well, then that counts."

"If you say so. Now, why are we here?

"TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR DATE!"

"Percy?"

"Why does your voice sound like that?"

"Ugh, Percy, I told you not to use the weird megaphone. You know that belongs to Principle Zeus."

"Don't worry, he won't notice. And if he does, he'll just think it's Mr. Poseidon pulling a prank on him, like the time he shorted out all the electricity in his room."

"If you say so. Now, Grover, Juniper, TELL US WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR DATE. Wow, it is fun to use the megaphone!"

"I told you so!"

"...Fine. My Uncle Ferdinand was MMMPHH!"

"No, Grover, you can't tell them!"

"But I'm hungry! And I smell enchiladas!"

"Percy, put those away! That's just cruel!"

"We're never telling!"

"Please, Juniper?"

"No!"

"…Well, we'll just have to leave you here."

"Fine by me."

"Really?"

"Really?"

"_Really?"_

"Yes, Grover, really. Don't worry, I think the janitor keeps some chips in here."

_Intricacies:_

**PLEASE FLAME THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**


End file.
